Alfa Romeo 4C
The Alfa Romeo 4C is a two-seat sports coupé made by Italian automaker Alfa Romeo. Description The Alfa Romeo 4C is an elegantly designed sports car originally made from a concept car. It is sold as both a coupe and a roadster (spider). The coupe version appears in all three Gear.Club games: True Racing, Unlimited, and Unlimited 2. History .]] .]] The Alfa 4C was created in 2011 as the 4C Concept. It was derived from the earlier Alfa Romeo 8C. Later that year, it was unveiled at the 2011 Geneva Motor Show. Inside and out, it was not very different from the production version that followed later. The production coupe model was released in early 2013 in Europe, and was made for sale in America and Asia later that year. It is assembled at Maserati's plant in Modena, Italy. A maximum of 3,500 units can be built per year, in order to meet the limit of carbon fiber materials needed to make it. In 2015, a roadster version (marketed as the 4C Spider) was introduced. As of 2018, the 4C coupe is not available in the US, but the spider version will continue to be sold. Technical specs for the 4C include a 4-cylinder engine placed at the middle position. It also has some trunk space. It features a 6-speed dual clutch transmission. The 4C can reach 160 mph, churns out 240 hp, and has a 0-60 acceleration rate of 4.5 seconds. It also has a braking rate of roughly 110 feet. In-Game In all three games, the Alfa 4C is found at the class A3 car dealership for 38,500 credits (value needs to be checked) in True Racing, 85,000 credits in Unlimited, and 129,000 credits in Unlimited 2. Performance The Alfa Romeo 4C is a great car. It has the quickest acceleration and best handling in the A3 class. It sometimes stumbles with sharper curves but can blow right through normal ones. It's light weight also makes it an avid drifter. The 4C has less-than-average mid-range acceleration and has trouble reaching higher speeds. It is also not the most powerful car, being topped in horsepower by the BMW M2. In Rally races, the 4C does surprising well. With some rally tuning, it can overtake other A class cars. It is not built as a rally car, and should not be bought specifically for that purpose. For an A3 rally car, the Ford Focus RS is the best option. Customization The 4C can be customized with one full body kit that gives it a more aggressive and bulky look. It also multiple bumper, side skirting, and rim parts. Like many Gear.Club cars, it has two special edition paint schemes. The 4C "Sober Alfa" gives the base model blue and red waves and the number 4. It is presumably supposed to give the feel of a classic racecar. It is found at the A3 dealer. The "Italian Pike" comes with red and green pinstripes reminiscent of the Italian flag. It was once available at the A3 dealer in True Racing but has since been hidden. It is available in Unlimited for 103,000 credits. Category:Gear.Club True Racing Category:Gear.Club Unlimited Category:Gear.Club Unlimited 2 Category:Category A3 Category:Cars Category:Coupe Category:Sports Car Category:Roadster __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Alfa Romeo